


Lights

by Iggity



Series: Tumblr Drabbles/Prompts [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggity/pseuds/Iggity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt request from an anon on tumblr:</p>
<p>"9 [How long have you been standing there? korrasami if youre still taking prompts"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights

It was far too quiet in the flat, especially since the lights were on. A second glance around, and Asami sighed as she noticed that, in fact,  _all_  of the lights were on. She hung her keys on the hook by the door, shrugged out of her winter jacket and hung it up before stripping out of her thick boots. She walked deeper into the flat, flipping the switches of lights that weren’t one hundred percent needed.

‘Korra?’

Asami ducked her head into the kitchen only to find it void of her girlfriend. She flicked the light off and continued deeper into the flat. As she walked down the hallway, she heard mumbling coming from their bedroom.

‘Right, okay, so … shit how the fuck do people do this.’

Asami blinked several times as she watched Korra pace back and forth, mumbling the entire time. The engineer crossed her arms and quietly lent against the doorjamb with a small smile on her face as the Avatar continued her ramble.

‘Okay, okay, okay, it’s fine, it’s just Asami. You’ve been with her for years, you know she loves you, you love her, so just … just give it to her. How did Bolin propose to Opal? Shit, I can’t remember what if I accidentally do it the same way?’

Asami’s eyes widened and she spluttered slightly before coughing. Korra whipped around, eyes just as wide, and blinked at Asami.

‘How long have you been standing there?’ she whispered.

Asami’s arms dropped to her sides and she walked into the bedroom towards her lover. Korra seemed to shrink slightly but Asami reached out and gently gripped her upper arms.

‘A couple minutes,’ she breathed. ‘You’re … you’re going to propose?’

Korra swallowed rather audibly and flashed a hesitant half-grin.

‘Nah, I have no idea what you’re talking about, Asami.’

Asami laughed softly.

‘Shut up and ask me already,’ she said, hands running the rest of the way up Korra’s arms and wrapping around the back of the Avatar’s neck.

Korra placed one hand on the small of Asami’s back to guide her closer. The other hand came up with a ring.

‘Marry me?’

Asami laughed and pressed her forehead to Korra’s.

‘What, no big speech?’

‘Nah, that’s too … not us,’ the Avatar replied softly, still grinning. ‘I mean, I could try but it would probably end up -’

Asami pressed her lips to Korra’s firmly, gently catching the Avatar’s bottom lip between her teeth and quickly letting it go. Korra’s grin widened and she pulled back a bit to look at Asami.

‘Yes,’ the engineer breathed.

Korra laughed as Asami lifted her into the air and spun her until they crashed into their bed, landing on it. Korra reached out and cupped Asami’s cheek, running her thumb over the cheekbone, before reaching for Asami’s hand and slipping the ring on her finger.

‘I love you.’

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop me a prompt on tumblr at korrasamiggity!


End file.
